Meetings
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: The first time that we meet it is at the cemetery, days after my mother's death. He is searching for Ignotus Peverell's tomb. We look at each other for a few seconds, not really noticing the other. One-shot, Grindeldore.


I've been wanting to write a short fanfic about these two for a very long time, but I finally managed to! It is written in Albus's POV. I hope that you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first time that we meet it is at the cemetery, days after my mother's death. He is searching for Ignotus Peverell's tomb. We look at each other for a few seconds, not really noticing the other. He asks me if I know where it is. I quickly point him the direction and continue staring at my mother's tomb, wondering just what I had done to deserve having to stay here.

…

The next time I meet him is when Bathilda Bagshot presents him to me. His name is Gellert Grindelwald. He looks at the book that I had been reading, and asks me what I think of it, as a smile graces his lips. We immediately start talking, not realizing that there are other people in the room. His eyes stare deep into mine, and I realise just how alike we are. I'm certain that he has realised this as well. It is only when the room is completely dark that I realise that it is past midnight already.

…

We continue to meet throughout all summer. We share the same ideals, the same dreams, the same everything. I am mesmerised by the blond boy, undoubtedly attracted. In between our planning of how to make a better world I somehow end up falling in love with him, falling so deeply that I wonder if I will ever be able to fall in love again.

…

Our first kiss leaves me in a state of almost shock. A shiver goes through my whole being, and I know that it isn't because of the cool breeze surrounding us. It is the first time that anyone has done anything similar to me. I don't respond immediately, and I can soon see the expression of disappointment on his face. I grumble something and quickly kiss him back as I feel my heartbeat accelerating. His pupils are dilatated, and there is only one thing that that could mean.

…

The first time that we sleep with each other is not so long after our first kiss. No one knows except us, and I know perfectly what will happen if they learn of our secret. I can tell that Aberforth already suspects something. He accuses me of wanting to abandon Ariana. I share my preoccupations with Gellert, and he answers me that we will always be together, no matter what. I smile and cuddle closer to him.

…

Days later we start focusing on a way in which we could cure Ariana. We start to research and it isn't too long before together we find a way to cure her. It is a very complex spell, but together we will be able to achieve it. I'm happy. Everything will be perfect soon.

…

Aberforth soon confronts us. He draws his wand and accuses us of being nothing more than perverts. He points it at me at first, saying that I don't care about Ariana and then towards Gellert, accusing him of being the one that has caused all of this. We try to talk sense into Aberforth, but when he flashes a first spell towards Gellert he is forced to respond. Soon they are both locked into a magic duel, and I desperately try to stop them. I somehow end up in the duel as well, completely unaware of the fit that Ariana was having. None of the other two know either. I shout a spell at the same time that the other two do the same. Suddenly Ariana is dead.

…

The next time that I see him is decades later. I had tried for years to avoid coming to this, but it was impossible to avoid now. The duel lasts for hours, but only because we don't want to hurt each other. Even now I can feel my heartbeat quickening when I see him, and I can see his pupils dilating at my presence again, but I tell myself that he's faking it all, that he always had.

…

I look at Severus as he points his wand at me and says the killing curse. Everything is going as planned, and I know that everything will go alright. That Harry will defeat Voldemort. I can feel myself fall as I lose consciousness, and I suddenly remember everything that happened during that summer. I remember Gellert, and I regret not ever visiting him in his prison. I close my eyes and remember our first kiss. If only things had been different… I wonder for a last time if his love for me was real, and suddenly everything goes dark.


End file.
